In order to realize self-driving, on-board products need to meet stricter functional safety requirements than conventional products. Therefore, when detecting an abnormal state, a power circuit of a DC-DC converter or the like interrupts an output voltage thereof to protect a load connected to the power circuit. However, there is a possibility that the power circuit itself is damaged due to such an abrupt interrupt of the output voltage.